Good For Nothing
by The Death of Christine
Summary: Malik was never very nice to Ryou, however...


Boxes atop boxes, all stacked in the corner of the room, a mobile phone at the very top. "Three missed calls," the screen read. It began to tumble down the first box, sliding to the second, the third, the fourth, and then fell onto the ground with a small crash. An almost silent gasp was heard moments after the cell phone's batteries flew onto the carpet.

Along the wooden part of the floor, the sound of a comfortable black chair with wheels sliding near the carpet being heard, and a pair of feet padded across it to the silver, broken cell phone.

"Shit. Bakura, I told you to make sure nothing happened to my phone," came a voice with an annoyed tone at the same time a tanned hand reached down and grabbed the phone with the now-blank screen. "Good for nothing," he sighed.

"...I'm sorry, Malik-ku-" the other very melancholy voice was interrupted by the first saying:

"Don't call me that. It's Ishtar. Ishtar-san. Didn't I tell you to address me with that name when I let you move in?" another sigh. "Good for nothing."

At this moment, the beige boxes toppled over, a loud crash echoing through the apartment as they crashed to the ground, tears jerking from the eyes of Bakura.

"Idiot! You let the boxes fall!"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Mal--Ishtar-san!"

"Good for nothing," he huffed. This had become a phrase that he had used quite often in daily conversations with the boy. Why he had agreed to such a thing as letting the brat move in, he did not remember why. Bakura really was a good for nothing; always messing up, breaking things, hardly ever speaking, always interrupting Malik when he was doing some form of work. It was almost impossible for him to speak on the phone without Ryou clutching his arm, asking for something to eat, or something to do, or persmission to get on the computer or watch something on television.

A child. That is what Ryou reminded Malik of. A helpless child, not able to fend for himself in any way at all. A child always clinging to its guardian, always asking for something and taking things for grantite. In some ways, Ryou was like a child, but not completely in the way Malik believed he was. Sure, he tended to be helpless, but he was not all that bothersome, and did since he did not speak often, he did not pester anyone often.

"Sorry..." Ryou said one more time, throwing his arms around Malik, hoping to receive some pity.

"You should be, punk..." Malik would have spat out his favorite line, or possibly some more insults, but looking down at Ryou, he remembered why he allowed the boy to live with him.

Sure, at first it might have been out of pity, maybe even friendship, but it turned out to be because he was extremely attracted to Ryou; his skin was so soft, his charm almost feminine, very submissive. That was the description of the sort of person Malik wanted to be with; someone he could push around, someone that would not talk back, someone very weak.

As he leaned in to press his cold lips against Ryou's delicate, soft ones, a smirk was on his face. Ryou dared not to pull away; if he did, a clout to the ear would sure to follow. He had learned that the first time Malik had kissed him. He desperately wanted to pull away; Malik's grip on him was too tight.

"Kiss me back, you idiot," Malik growled, pulling Ryou even closer to him.

Tears still streaming down his pale, worried face, Ryou kissed Malik back, only in order to avoid being physically harmed. The kiss began to deepen and grow a bit more rough, which caused poor Ryou to move backwards, even though Malik told him to stay still. With each step, Ryou grew more and more nervous untill his legs began to shake, which caused his ankles to weaken. That, in turn, made him completely loose his footing, falling onto the ground, still sobbing.

Malik, however, remained standing, and his eyes seemed to be boring holes into the small boy. For the third time that day, Malik responded to the crying fool with three simple words: "Good for nothing."

And Ryou continued to lie there on the ground, clutching himself and crying, wishing, hoping, that Malik would one day regain his senses, and love him as an honest, pure person, instead of the dark, horrible person he was now.


End file.
